Like a Mother
by tivamcabby5
Summary: A very short, fluffy piece about a middle-of-the-night moment in Josh and Donna's lives as they tackle parenthood.


**A very fluffy, very short little one-shot and my first WW piece! Also my first piece in forever anyways. Set a few years post-season 7. Un-betad and a little rushed, so I apologize for any errors.**

 **This will fit into the little J/D universe I'm writing and I guess acts as a sort of teaser? But not really. Add me to an author alert if you want an update on the mulit-chapter fic I'm planning.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

They were sleeping soundly until the baby began to wail. He was only at the foot of their bed so the sound echoed loudly through their master bedroom.

"I'll get him," Josh said softly, throwing back the covers and untangling Donna from his body.

"I have to wake up too," Donna grumbled into the pillow. "You don't have breasts."

Josh couldn't help but smile at the comment as he lifted their newborn out of the bassinet. He cradled his son to his chest and whispered a gentle "shhh" as he carried him to Donna's side of the bed. The baby's cries turned to whimpers in Josh's arms.

"Here," Josh said to his son. "Go see Mama. I think she has what you want."

He lowered the baby into Donna's waiting arms before grabbing the nursing pillow they kept stored on the chair in their bedroom. Donna lifted the baby slightly as Josh placed the pillow in her lap and fit it around her waist. He sat at the end of the bed by Donna's feet.

Donna slid a strap down from her camisole and the baby latched on quickly. Josh couldn't help but watch in amazement. Donna looked up at him and noticed the look of awe on his face. He'd already seen her breastfeed their baby at least twenty times, but he had this look on his face every time. It was a look of admiration and love and she smiled tiredly back at him.

"What does it, ya know, feel like?" he asked innocently, genuinely interested in the answer.

"It's not like when you do it," she said, laughing lightly. Josh smirked. "It's…I don't know," she whispered, struggling to explain it. "It's emotional…I feel connected, protective…"

"Like a mother," Josh offered.

"Yeah," Donna agreed, smiling softly at her husband before looking back down at the baby.

Josh scooted back up on the bed so he was next to Donna, and then she moved forward so he could sit behind her. She leaned back into his body. Josh hugged her to him and with one hand stroked the baby's head. He didn't have much hair yet – but the hair he did have was Donna's blonde hue. He had a newborn's blue eyes and Josh and Donna were both anxiously waiting to see if their son's eyes would darken to match his father's. Josh secretly hoped they wouldn't – he loved the color of Donna's eyes and if he got to see it in the eyes of his son, too, he'd be over the moon.

"I still can't believe we did this," Josh whispered, settling his chin on her shoulder. "You know, made him."

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?" Donna asked.

"He's perfect," Josh said softly. Donna turned her head to kiss him. She turned back and Josh nuzzled his forehead against her hair.

"Oh," Donna exclaimed quietly. "Looks like someone's done." The baby's mouth had gone slack as he'd fallen back asleep, the sounds of suckling replaced by tiny little snores.

Josh pulled the strap of Donna's camisole back up so she didn't have to move. They sat staring down at their baby for maybe ten minutes before he opened his eyes again and started to fuss. Josh reached and grabbed the burp cloth they kept on the side table and draped it over his shoulder, then reached forward to grab the baby, lifting him over Donna's head.

He situated the baby on his chest and gently patted his back. Donna had turned herself around to watch and she and Josh cheered quietly when their son let out a little burp.

"Hey, good job, buddy!" Josh said, continuing to pat the baby. A few minutes later, Josh stood again to carry the baby to his bassinet. He laid him on his back, rubbed his stomach gently, and crawled back into bed.

He wrapped his arm around Donna as she spooned against him. They fell asleep quickly, knowing that they'd have to repeat the process in about two hours.


End file.
